The Mibby Story
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Libby Donald just moved to Peaceville from Rhode Island. Over there she meets Nick Mallory's little brother, Mick. Soon, they become friends. With all of the school and life dramas, will they be together? Mick x Libby(I have to put OC down cuz they aren't specific characters. My friend had a ff with nothing but OC's but they got it taken off) Don't worry, Grojband will be mentioned
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Peaceville

**Hi! another fanfiction! I have been liking this ship for a while (A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG while, like since this summer), so I decided to make a ff for this! Rated K+ for now, might change in later chappies...ENJOY**

_January 11th, 2008_

Elisabeth(prefered by Libby) Mary Donald stepped out of her mother's van and walked towards her new school, Peaceville Elementary. She had moved to Peaceville fro Rhode Island, due to her dad getting a new job. She was a little exited to move, she could have a fresh start. Maybe some new friends! Ya never know, if she can muster up some words. She was very shy, so she didn't have many friends.

"Class, we have a new student!" Her new second grade teacher, Mrs. Turner announced. She walked in and gave a small smile and waved. "Everyone say hi to Elizabeth!" she exclaimed. "I prefer to be called Libby." she said in a barley audible whisper. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked. Libby repeated it, a little bit louder. But she still wasn't able to hear her. "I can't hear you Elizabeth, you need to speak up." Just then, a girl with brown hair snickered, "Aww, somebody can't speak!" That made a good number of the class giggle.

"Emily, be nice! She's new here!" a girl with red hair said(**A/N: Not Laney,** **nor Chloe, she's that little girl with the pink dress and bow.**) 'Emily' rolled her eyes and turned to the other girl. "I'd think that you two would be the best of friends, with both of you being losers and all." she retorted. "Well, she'd be a much better friend than those two followers you call 'friends'. If you didn't have them, you'd just be Emily, the ." The class 'oohed'(**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better comeback :(**) Emily turned back around, and it looked like she was about to cry. Libby gave a small smile at the girl. "Oh yeah!" The girl stood up "And she said that she prefers to be called Libby." Wow, this girl has some good ears. Emily laughed again, "Libby, that's a stupid name." "Please, it's not you're any smarter" she fired back. The class laughed again. "Alright class, be quiet. And, Libby, you can sit next to Charlotte. The same girl raised her hand and smiled. When she got to her seat, she shook hands with her. "Don't mind Emily, she's just trying to be the popular girl. She's getting nowhere with that." "Oh. Thanks, for sticking up for me." she said. "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

** Hi Fansie-Pansies! I'm sorry for the shortness, but I _promise _future chappies will be longer. I came up with this new little story after I saw a little photo of Libby. So it came up like that and I started typing! Like I said before in my other story Red-Head Love, I will not be updating anything for the next week or two. But I will still be writing new chappies and finishing that oneshot! That's all I have to say, so**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mick Mallory

Because she was hanging out with Charlotte, Libby never met anyone else besides Mrs, Turner, Charlotte and Emily. They just came inside from recess. Besides showing her around the playground, Charlotte told her about her other friend. She just wasn't here today. By the way she described her, she seemed nice. "So Riley should be here tomorrow." Charlotte said as they sat back in their seats.

Suddenly, all the girls, including Charlotte, had hearts in their eyes and lovey-dovey expressions on their faces. Libby was very confused on what was happening. She nudged Charlotte in the arm to get her attention, but she didn't budge.

A boy walked in. But not just any boy. In fact, this boy was incredibly handsome. He had the most perfect caramel brown hair, sparkling sapphirre eyes, perfect pearly whites(and at this age, they would have gaps and snagged teeth). At this case, he was the _definition_ of perfect. Just her luck, he was coming towards her table!

"Mick Mallory didn't know that we had a new student in our class." 'Mick' said as he stepped in front of their table '_Okay, he talks in the third person...but I'm not one to judge_', Libby thought. He stuck out his hand for her to shake "I'm Mick Mallory, what's yours?" "I-I'm...Lib-bby Donald." she stuttered. She usually didn't do that when it came to boys. After all, they were the only people that would play with her at recess. But with this boy, he made her nervous. "Don't be scared Libby Donald" Mick said smiling, making her blush, "Mick doesn't bite."

"Class, in your seats now!" Mrs. Turner announced. "Mick guesses he'll see you and Charlotte Samson later." he says as he goes to the table across from them. '_Great, he even sits at the table across from me!_'

She looked up and saw Emily, that sits two tables ahead of her was glaring at her. She looked back down to see that she had gotten a note. It said 'Stay away from Mick, or else.'. She looked back up to see her still glaring, but doing that 'I'm watching you' hand motion. With that she gulped.

Charlotte snatched the note out her hand and read it. She glared herself and turned to Libby "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to you. As long as Riley and I are by your side. Libby smiled again. "Thanks." Charlotte nodded and turned her attention back to the blackboard, and so did Libby.

She was so glad to finally have friends by her side.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Fancakes! Back from my trip! Everything first place(except for concert, second place. I think it was because we were winning too many first places honestly) and even Grand Superior! On the bus, I did more than sleep and watch the movie Frozen(even though that's mostly what I did), I wrote a new chapter. I'm soo sorry that this wasn't longer or even as long, but I _will_ keep my promise people. But she finally meets Mick! And she seems super nervous around him...OOH! Somebody's got a crushie! If you sneezed anytime during this chappie, BLESS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU(trust me, I was sneezing through out the whole trip, and I was in a super war state for crying out loud!)**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_

**_P.S.: That Larrie oneshot, might be a while, and a new chappie for 'The Wolf' should be up sometime this weekend_**


End file.
